Another World
by Captain JN
Summary: I never would've guessed my luck as I woke up in my favorite game world of Pokemon. Now all I have to do is just train hard enough to always get better, and I guess I got a trusty Growlithe to help me out on my journey as a trainer. AU, crossover between the games and anime. Possible OC/SI x Harem and slight Gamer themes.
1. Meeting Growlithe - Johto Arc

IIII

Chapter One: Meeting Growlithe - Johto Arc

IIII

I was a pretty big fan of Pokemon before I think I passed away in my sleep at like twenty? That or this is a really weird dream. Dying randomly in my sleep being twenty years old is weird I know, but maybe I left my body in my sleep or something? I really wish I knew. I was also a fan of stories where the protagonist goes to another world after dying, and has a magical adventure. I also enjoyed anime like Shonen types too.

Oh yeah, my life before I might've died?

So I worked a regular job, had a girlfriend, and was on my way to being a fully independent adult, when I woke up in the wrong bed, in the wrong person's body now. If it wasn't clear, my old life was so damn stale that even paint drying was more interesting, and I honestly don't have very cool things to say besides being an average guy.

"Silver? Silverrr!?" I heard a female voice sing from downstairs as I stirred in my bed. I groaned quietly, opening my eyes to an unfamiliar room. "Silver get up! You're going to be late for work!"

I stood up in my bed and looked around it. I mean, the only thing I recognized from my own life was the Nintendo Switch connected to my TV, the rest was new. I had a poster saying things like 'Red, when will he return?' and another saying 'Join the Pokemon League! Be a Champion!' Wait? A Nintendo Switch? Isn't that a bit of a fourth wall break? Shit, I mean the original games did it too with the Gameboy Advance and other Gameboys being inside the games themselves at times.

Grade A writing Nintendo.

The Red poster included a silhouette of my favorite trainer of all time in the series, with the title being over it. My room wasn't filled with plush dolls of pokemon like I was expecting at this point, but instead a desk and a drawer. I guess I was about into owning a ton of stuff as I did in my other room.

I walked over to the mirror at my bedside and looked at myself up and down. As I figured, I was in a different person's body. My hair was much darker, in fact, jet black and messy and long all over. I was of. The average height for a guy my age I assume? And I couldn't believe it, my eye color was just as dark as my hair.

"Silver don't make me come up there!" the woman yelled again from downstairs. I ignored her.

I was even skinnier than I was in my other body, as well as a bit shorter. I looked at my face, easily telling that I was about a year or two younger than I was previously. Wow I looked pretty pale too. I laughed in disbelief a bit, gripping the black locks that dripped in front of my eyes. "What the fuck is even happening?" I breathed out. Honestly, this seemed like I was in fact dreaming.

A dark-haired woman with bags under her eyes burst into the room at that moment, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, why aren't you dressed yet?"

My eyes widened as I looked her up and down. This person did not look like my mother at all.

She was dressed exactly like she was as the mother's in the second generation Pokemon games, with a white cooking dress over her body with a red sash around it, and her black hair in loops. Her character name was just Mom, and I think I would go by that with her.

I just gawked at her. "Uh..."

She looked at me funny. "Silver are you all right honey?"

My eyes ran around the room nervously as she approached. "I-I'm fine." I got a bit uncomfortable as this woman I'd never spoken to got really close to me and kissed my forehead. "Hm, you are a bit warm, I think you should go into work anyway and tell Mr. Von you need the day off."

"Don't worry I'm fine," I assured Mom. "I'll get dressed in a second."

"Make sure you come down to have breakfast before you go to work okay?" Mom said before smiling with a nod and leaving my room.

I sighed, muttering to myself as I ran through my drawers for clothes. "Shit this must be a dream or something. I mean, I haven't even seen a Pokemon yet."

Mostly when I dreamed, if I imagined I had magical powers or some such they wouldn't really take shape or be visually apparent, but so far everything in this room seemed so vivid it had to be real.

I changed out of my shorts into my jeans and a simple grey hoodie and jeans. I wasn't going to put on a stupid hat or beanie because I was a Pokemon character now, I just can't believe it to be honest. And I'll be waking up any second.

I walked downstairs to breakfast seeing photos on the staircase of my new self as a child riding a tricycle as a child with Mom. Okay, so this was indeed a very vivid dream that seemed absolutely preposterous.

Mom slid a pair of pancakes from her frying pan onto my plate when I sat down at the kitchen table. Looking around my house, I became pretty frightened as time went on because it was looking more and more like the starting home from the Johto region games. I always wanted to know this one question, as the protagonist in the Pokemon games rarely had a present father.

"Mom? What happened to Dad?" I cut off a piece of my pancake.

She didn't respond, pausing in the scrubbing of her frying pan in the sink for a moment before not answering.

I nodded and shrugged, scarfing down this delicious pancake as I did so. That's totally fair.

I chewed and looked outside the window to my right to look at the trees. I nearly dropped my fork looking at the birds tweeting there. They were not regular birds, they were Pidgeys all right.

It was at this point I gulped. I was not where I wanted to be, and this was indeed happening for real. I was in the world of Pokemon for sure.

Mom noticed the ridiculous look of confusion and fear mixed on my face. "Silver sweetie, are you sure you're all right?"

I finished my breakfast quickly. "I-I gotta go Mom." I walked out the door as quickly as possible.

I put my hands in my hoodie pockets and looked at the trees as I walked. It was a pretty day, it was not that cloudy and it was sunny too. I think I was mostly trying to ignore my glaring fear that if I beat the game then maybe I could die or something. Or what if I really am just a video game character or something?

Or worse, one of those Isekai or Shonen protagonists? I reason that if I was in Johto, and I was in a video game like Pokemon Silver or Gold and I was the protagonist, and the game ended, would my life just end?

Fuck, this just got worse and worse the more I thought about it.

**IIII**

I looked around the village. It looked like a larger than average town, being much bigger than I remember from the games? New Bark Town definitely only had a lab, three houses and a pond connecting to Kanto. There was the resident tree named Professor who started every journey, and I would have to run an errand for him.

I kept looking at the Pidgeys tweet from above as I walked away from my home. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. If I was an eighteen or nineteen-year-old guy in this town where would I work?

Right there for sure.

I saw the Pokemart and entered past the sliding glass doors. It looked exactly like I thought it would in real life from both the outside and inside, like exactly like a convenience store would but with Pokemon related items too.

The only difference was on the front there was a sign with a silhouette of a Rattata with a red line across it in bold letters saying: No Pokemon Allowed.

"Heya Sil, nice to see ya showed up to work this morning." A calm looking bulky bald man with a white mustache said behind the counter with a light blue apron.

Ah, this had to be the Mr. Von Mom mentioned.

"H-Hey, sorry I'm late. Weird morning."

Von raised an eyebrow. "Okay...Get your apron on kid, start wiping down the fridges."

"Sure thing boss."

After I took an apron off a rack next to where I assume Von took his from, I got to work.

It took me half a minute before realizing how tedious this job was, it was exactly like a convenience store job but the food items were different. I took a spray bottle and a rag Von set out for me on his counter and began cleaning the glass doors to the food and Pokemon food. I kept cleaning one fridge door until I could see my own reflection in it. Then I moved on to the next one, and the next, until the entire store's fridges were clean. My mind felt numb from the boredom like I could chew my own teeth in enough time.

Ironically, in a world like that of Pokemon, with all the wonder and adventure it has to offer, I was working in a food mart like any other teenager back from my own world.

I cleared my throat as I approached Von, who didn't even bother to move his eyes from his TV set to wave a hand toward the list of things he gave me to do next to where the squirt bottle and rag were.

I picked up the list and read it.

1\. Take inventory of the store

2\. Clean the bathroom

3\. Clean the floor

I nodded and put away the list. "Can I have a notepad to take inventory?"

Von handed me what I needed from his desk and kept watching his show.

As I started writing down all the different snacks, for both humans and Pokemon alike, I decided to speak to Von to get to know my boss better. "Hey Mr. Von, have you ever been a trainer?"

"A trainer?" Von burst into laughter loud enough to make me jump. "A trainer!? Wow you really are full of something weird today Silver. No, I haven't ever left New Bark, in my whole life, and I haven't ever regretted it. Who wants the stress of battling and training Pokemon?"

"B-But don't you get bored here? Wouldn't you like the excitement?"

"Nah," Von scratched his mustache. "Not even when I was your age I wanted to train. I work out instead to pass the time. You should too if you want that cute friend of yours to notice you."

"C-Cute friend?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Crystal? The mayor's daughter?"

I held my notepad. "Uh- We have a mayor?"

Von shook his head and chuckled turning to the TV. "You have some memory problems indeed kid."

I finished taking inventory of the aisle quickly and started the other one thinking. If New Bark town grew enough to need a mayor, was the rest of the world larger with more people?

About two hours passed and my brain felt like a boat on a wavy sea, constantly swaying from one question to the other. I was still coping with the fact that this was not even my world, but a part of me was accepting it still. Mostly, a professional side of me that needed to keep this job was stopping me from shrieking my head off and begging to go back home.

Despite how clearly cooler this world was to my own, I was still in the same bland meaningless environment as I was before in one way or another.

Cleaning the bathroom was not as disgusting as I thought as it looked like anyone rarely used it other than myself and Von I suppose, more tedious than gross really.

So yeah, my brain was not having a fun time, so neither was I.

Finally, an interruption to my thoughts occurred when the Pokemart doors slid to reveal the day's first customer.

A very pretty girl wearing thigh high stockings, a red top, and short shorts walked into the store. Judging from her upward-pointing blue pigtails and blue eyes along with her smile, I could tell that this was Crystal.

"Hi Silver! Hi Mr. Von! How are you two doing this morning?"

"Ha!" Von turned from his television set to the teen who walked into his store. "Doing better than Silver, something's going on with him."

She looked at me. "Is that true? Are you all right?"

I shrugged. "Ahh, just having some trouble remembering some stuff."

"He's never really acted this way before," Von said.

"Really?" Crystal asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'll get started on sweeping the floor." I backed away slowly seeing a storage cabinet out of the corner of my eye.

Von put his hand on the counter as I took out a mop and bucket. "So Crystal, how can I help you this morning?"

"I would like a sandwich please."

He waved a hand to the fridges. "Pick any one you like."

She opened it and chose the first one she saw before placing it on the counter. Von tapped the cash register. "That'll be 509."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that she took the Pokedollars out of her wallet and passed them to him. The cash register ringed. "Your change," Von said. "Have a nice day!"

"You too Von. And you as well Silver!" she raised her voice as I mopped the floor in the back of the store.

I looked up to wave back to her and smiled.

Von put the cash Crystal gave him and spoke. "Man, you should've shown interest like she did in you when you were both younger. Her parents have a lotta money."

I rolled my eyes. Ah, the classic 'cute childhood friend who had a crush on you' archetype? What's next? The idiot best friend character and the stoic rival? Give me a fucking break. I swear if my new life here turns into every single rom-com Harem where every female trainer and gym leader wants to fuck me I will laugh so goddamn hard. I mean it would be nice, and it would make sense if I became an amazing trainer in a world this competitive.

Although most Isekais I got into ended up this way one way or another, it could make sense given the setting.

If I remembered correctly, Ash from the anime had enough love interests to rival Kirito, and I was pretty much in the same position as them, but at the end of the day, I'm still gonna be a Pokemart worker, not a hero or a world-class trainer.

"Hey kid, you're daydreaming, get back to work," Von grunted from behind the counter.

I snapped out of it and got back to mopping the floor.

When we ate lunch, Von put a chair out for me and we ate together on the counter.

"Gotcha a sandwich kid."

"Thanks boss." I sat down across from him and started taking it out of its wrapping. "What kind of sandwich is it?"

"Cured meat."

I opened the sandwich and took out the pink meat. "This just looks like Salami!"

Von rolled his eyes. "Salami yamami, eat the damn sandwich Sil."

After we finished eating, the clock ran as the day seemed to slip by through mind-numbing work and night fell.

I helped Von close up the store and we bid each other good night and went home for the day. I assume he paid me weekly or monthly because he didn't give me any Pokedollars for helping him.

It was weird to imagine me wanting this completely foreign currency instead of green dollars in all honesty, but I guess my mind was adapting despite the flux between 'this can't be happening' and 'Welcome to Johto bitch!'

**IIII**

When I finished walking home, which was just as fast as it was this morning, I found that Mom was waiting for me with dinner.

She pecked me on the cheek when I walked in. "Hi, Silver how was work?"

Weird but makes sense considering the circumstances.

"Fine." I sat around the dinner table as we both ate soup and talked.

"I saw you left rather quickly today, was everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah Mom." even saying it was weirder than thinking it. It was just now when I became glad that I didn't wake up as a girl, or the actual Silver in the game who is a complete ass.

She sighed and sipped from her spoon. "I know things can be confusing as you're growing up, but you can always talk to me. Do you miss your father?"

"No, no it's not that Mom. Don't worry about it." I said.

Mom put her spoon down. "Well a package came for you, I put it up in your room."

"A package?" I grew surprised. "What package?"

"I don't know, two Fearows dropped it off and left. No note, nothing, it just read that it was for you."

I think the plot of this whole thing and the point of me waking up in another's body actually just started. "One second Mom." I put my spoon down and flew upstairs.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," I said under my breath.

I ran into my room as fast I could and noticed the box. It was made out of wood, was rather large, and had air holes that were slightly hidden as they were at the corners of the box. As quickly as I could, I ignored the marker written inscription over it that said:_ For Silver_ and tore off the plastic sealing on the box.

I opened the wooden slits and gasped at what was inside.

There was a Growlithe sitting inside that yipped at me cheerfully and then proceeded to chase its tail in a circle.

It barked again as a reached forward and petted it, smoothing my fingers through its fur. The Growlithe yipped again and started licking my hand as I inspected the rest of the box.

There was a Nintendo Switch looking device and a small backpack in it.

I reached for the backpack and extracted the note that was in it after I unzipped the bag:

_Dear Silver, _

_I was in your position too not long ago, and hope you can enjoy the wonders of the Pokemon World too as I once did when I was young. If not, you can release it into the wild and your mother never had to know I sent it. The Pokedex I enclosed is empty and was designed by my good friend Professor Oak. I hope that you can raise the Growlithe I bred to become your new companion on your Pokemon journey._

_It was the largest, friendliest, and bravest of the entire litter, and I thought you might enjoy its energy at your side. But whatever you choose, I hope you can come to talk to me at my lab in Goldenrod._

_For a name for him, I suggest Benny, but it is ultimately your choice whether to name him or keep him for that matter._

_Sincerely, Professor Elm._

I put the note down on my bed.

I petted Growlithe's head, much to his appreciation as he panted with his ears down, and I scanned the rest of the box. There was a sleeping bag too in it, and I could tell he had given me some money too to start my journey as a Pokemon trainer.

I sat down and considered my situation. I had nothing to lose but a lot to gain from competing. The thing was, is that I would be doing it to escape boredom and it didn't seem like a valid reason to put myself out there really. In most anime I watched, including Pokemon, the main character would start his quest because either it was what his family did and he had to fight for his name or some such, or because he wanted to be the best.

But I do want to be the best, but its not the driving reason. I really like Pokemon, like Growlithe here, and I enjoyed the video games, now it's time to leave my town and have some fun out there! I wouldn't be doing it because my dad was some legendary trainer or because I have to be the champion no matter what, but because I just wanna train!

I heard Mom knock on my door. "Hey Silver, can we talk?"

"Sure one second." I closed the box and sealed it with plastic again, knowing she wouldn't take to kindly to having Pokemon in the house.

She entered the room and I turned the box so she wouldn't see the air holes. "Hi Silver, what was in the box?"

"Oh, nothing, I haven't opened it yet." I lied, hearing Growlithe sniff the airholes and try to get closer to me.

"Well, I wanted to know if everything's okay. You seemed to act very strangely today."

"Nope!" I smiled. "Everything's just fine."

"Right. Tomorrow I will wake you up for work okay? Can't have you being late again."

"Sure thing Mom, good night."

"Good night Silver." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

I let Growlithe out of his box and he bounced onto my bed next to me panting.

I felt really bad for lying to Mom, especially because she thought I was her son when I technically wasn't but really was, and I wouldn't worry her.

I decided to write her a small note explaining how I wished to leave and I didn't want to worry her so I'd call home on the Pokedex's phone function. I also mentioned how I knew she would most likely disapprove and wasn't waiting for her approval to make my decision.

But leaving home without even saying goodbye to my Mom? Well, she's not really my mom, right? Plus I'll call?

I didn't want the emotional baggage of knowing I'd leave this woman alone, and I would much rather prefer to call later. I think it was easier to this in a video game where she was a literal bank instead of a person with thoughts and feelings who would react as any mother would.

I checked my Pokedex and the touch screen device started up with a Pokeball glowing on screen before opening.

It had a small list of functions similar to the start function in the video games.

**Pokedex**

**Pokemon**

**Pokegear**

**PkmTrnR Information**

I checked the **Pokegear **and saw that Mom's contact was already listed. Then I checked the **PkmTrnR Information**.

**Silver**

**Pokedex: 1 Owned 1 Seen**

**Badges: 0**

**Money ₽ 2000**

I waited for her to go to sleep before I started packing for the road ahead.

**IIII**

As I walked outside under the guise of the night's sky, I began my path out of New Bark with Growlithe at my side who I decided not to name. As I passed a very large house at the exit of the town, I sighed and looked back at my mother's home.

Even though she was not really my mother, I still felt bad. But ultimately it was for the best.

Before I step foot onto the dirt path out of New Bark, I heard a female voice shout behind me. "Wait!"

Half expecting it to be Mom I turned around seeing Crystal approach with a backpack and a sleeping bag on it.

"Wait!" she ran up to me. "I'm coming with you! I want to come with you."

"Um, how did you know I was leaving?"

Crystal shrugged. "I've been waiting for someone to get the courage to leave town, looked outside my bedroom window for a bit every now and then. I also considered bringing it up to you someday too. Been thinking about it for a while, and seeing you leave made me make my choice. Either way, I wanted to start my journey as a trainer to someday, and was hoping someone could psyche me up to get me to finally leave home."

"Uh, you talk to your parents first?" I scratched my cheek.

"I'm over eighteen!" she waved a hand. "I don't need them to let me do anything anymore!"

"Well my dad sent me him." I flicked my chin out toward Growlithe. "I thought about naming him but I preferred to keep it as Growlithe."

"Why it's nice to meet you Growlithe!" The puppy Pokemon gave a low happy noise when petted by Crystal.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and she pushed me along on the path out of town. "Come on let's go before I changed my mind." I realized I was being a hypocrite for judging her, but then again, I never chose to be Silver. Then again, whoever chooses the person they're born as?

I could already feel the cheesy narrator describe our walk together out of town as we talked excitedly about our adventure to become trainers, like they did for the outro for every episode of the anime. The thing is though, this shit is my life now. And even though this isn't even really my body, this is my world.

**IIII**

**IIII**

**IIII**

**So I am still considering whether to give Silver a harem or not because it's pretty par for the course with these kinds of light novel Isekai types, but that would make more sense if I plan to make him broken which I doubt since it's not like he will make an overpowered team.**

**The thing is for sure is that if he does make a harem I will try to not make it too massive as there are dozens of female gym leaders and trainers in the Pokemon universe? Either way, I will include Silver's current team and stats, plus his information at the end of each chapter. I really like SI fics where the protagonist knows a lot about the game or world they're in so this should be interesting to write.**

**Silver**

**Pokedex: 1 Owned 1 Seen**

**Badges: 0**

**Money ₽ 2000**

**Pokemon:**

**-Growlithe LV: 4**

**HP: 19/19**

**ATK: 12 **

**DEF: 9**

**SPEC ATK: 11**

**SPEC DEF: 10**

**SPD: 9**

**Moves: -Bite 25/25**

**-Roar 20/20**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Gold Joins the Party! - Johto Arc

IIII

Chapter Two: Gold Joins the Party! - Johto Arc

IIII

On the last time we left off, Silver started his Pokemon journey. And joined by his friend Crystal and his new Pokemon Growlithe, he continues on his path to Goldenrod City to-

Ah, enough of that shit, please. I made it clear I'm sick of the cliche narration. I guess I replay it in my own head just to make it clear how I'm dealing with being in this new place.

Anyway, back to what was going on.

Crystal was following me as Growlithe trotted by my side as the loyal pup he was. We walked on the trail between the tall grass and I instantly recognized after a few minutes what was going on.

It took Ash a total of two episodes, or around two weeks I think in the anime to get out of Viridian Forest when in the video games it took around four minutes depending on if you felt like battling the bug trainers or not. The trail was much longer than I expected, and I realized too that in the anime, cities and towns were much larger than they were in the games canonically. Meaning, especially since Crystal, the female avatar of the original second-generation games was here with me, and I had a Pokedex acting as a sort of Gameboy to gauge stats, I was in a world that merged both the anime, likely the movies too, and the video games.

This calmed my fears over possibly dying because technically it is impossible for the anime to end as its technically been a decade and Ash hasn't aged. Which begs the question, how old would Ash be if I met him?

Either way, as Crystal went on about how nice it felt to make her own decisions for once in her life and I nodded in agreement, I strategized about the long road ahead.

First, I needed to look at the endgame move set for Growlithe. There's a reason why most trainers, both players of the games and characters of the show and movies, keep their starting Pokemon no matter what region they go to, and that's because their entire teams of Pokemon and battle strategy are built around it. For instance, both Misty and Brock started with water and rock types respectively and held on to them and built teams around them even after eventually they left Ash's side.

This put me in a bit of a tricky situation.

Cyndaquil is by far a superior fire type starter than Growlithe, not just statwise, but his move pool is wider plus he can counter water types easily with Thunderpunch which makes Typhlosion pretty much a no brainer to use. However, Arcanine can hold his own even if he is pretty much useless against water or ground and rock types without Dig or Extremespeed.

Meaning I already know what I want Arcanine's endgame move set to be. Extremespeed, Flamethrower, Body Slam, and Dig. Extremespeed can pretty much one-hit KO most low levels I might be sweeping later on, plus is a great finishing move and is Quick Attack but with actual competitive damage-dealing capabilities. Flamethrower is Flare Blitz minus the recoil, and Body Slam makes very good use of Arcanine's high physical attack stat.

Judging from his starting stats, I can tell my Growlithe is naturally very strong, which should make the start of my training easy at least.

Moreover, Dig can make for a great move against opponents who will out type him, as Arcanine will be faster than most other Pokemon, can dive to avoid a hit, and then strike the next turn and KO if it's a rock Pokemon. In most scenarios, if Arcanine's facing something like Blastoise, I can always have him tank a hit after striking or trade him out regardless if he gets knocked out or not.

At the end of the day, Arcanine's high damage and speed ability make for a very strong physical attacker who unfortunately loses out to bulky water types.

So then I'll need an electric type to counter pesky water and flying types, likely Mareep for now, and a water type to stop ground and fire types.

I don't know who said that Pokemon was all about friendship and effort because I know the anime perpetuates this myth, but at the end of the day, Pokemon is all about numbers, the largest matchups to lose to your move set, the best stats on your team, and the best level to start evolving the ones who need stones to do so.

For Growlithe, it'll be at level 51 after I get Flamethrower. After that, the remaining three spots on my team need to be-

"Silver? Silver are you even listening?" Crystal stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

I looked at her. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, we should stop for the night, the sun is gonna come up in a few hours."

She nodded. "All right then."

We trudged off a few paces from the path into some trees and rested for the night. Crystal slept in her sleeping bag while I laid on mine, looking at what exactly was in my backpack. Unfortunately, Elm didn't give me any vitamins to start making Growlithe stronger, most likely because they're pretty expensive, which was very vital now as he was just starting to grow, instead, he gave me a small book on the behavior and training of Growlithes and Arcanines.

Using a lantern Elm gave me, I read up on it and it was what I was expecting.

Growlithe, similar to most pups in my own world, were extremely loyal, territorial, and especially energetic Pokemon that required constant movement to stay happy. The best way to keep Growlithe active as of course battling, which I would get to tomorrow.

Knowing I'd need to give him something to do, I found a small bone toy for Growlithe to chew on in my backpack. The pup wagged his tail excitedly as I took it out of the bag. "You want it boy?" His eyes lasered in on the toy in my hand.

He yipped in agreement, making Crystal stir.

"Here ya go!" He caught it in his mouth and started gnawing on it.

I checked my book again. It told me that giving Growlithe things to chew on would greatly allow him to mature quicker and be more responsive during battle, as his teeth and jaw muscles were developing and he could gain enough strength to improve moves like 'Bite.'

The tricky thing is, is that Arcanine's integral to my success much later on. As of now, I have no goddamn clue where to find a Fire Stone. In the games, you either got it randomly after some trainer named Alan called you, or if you showed Bill a Growlithe he'd give you it.

Having done nothing but work and walk all day I grew exhausted and fell asleep.

**IIIII**

The tweeting of Pidgeys woke me up. When I stood from my sleeping bag, Growlithe was resting by my side as Crystal was still asleep. Growlithe bounced up on his paws and yipped happily, making Crystal stir enough to rub her eyes.

"Mf...Silver wussgoing on?" she said with a yawn.

I looked around the treetops of the forest between New Bark and Cherrygrove City. "It's a nice day, we should start training."

"Ok." she said getting up.

After we rolled up our sleeping bags I started looking around the tall grass looking for wild Pokemon to battle.

Eventually, after three steps, Crystal and I came across our first wild Pokemon.

Out of the grass popped a Sentret and my Pokedex lit up, responding accordingly.

**A wild Sentret appeared!**

Crystal made a fist. "Come on get it Silver!"

Growlithe lowered himself, growling and baring his fangs as this Pokemon bounced harmlessly on its tail. I checked the Pokedex and it registered that the Sentret was in fact a female.

"All right get it boy! Use Bite!" I said.

Growlithe lunged forward and dug his fangs into the Sentret's body, grabbing it and throwing it across the grass.

**Growlithe used Bite!**

It's health gauge went down by about thirty percent and into the orange range.

**A critical hit!**

Sentret got back up and attacked Growlithe.

**Sentret used Tackle!**

Growlithe absorbed the blow head on, dealing about a fifth of his health.

**14/19 HP**

"Again use Bite!"

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Growlithe attacked again this time lowering Sentret into the red.

**Sentret used Tackle!**

Growlithe evaded narrowly.

**It missed!**

"Now finish it off boy!"

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Growlithe growled and built up speed, knocking out the Sentret into the grass with a final blow.

**Enemy Sentret fainted! Growlithe gained 24 EXP!**

I checked the Pokedex with a smile as Crystal cheered.

**Growlithe LV4: 24/76 till LV 5**

I took a pair of treats out of my backpack and offered them to Growlithe, who happily gobbled them up. "Good boy! Who's a good boy?" I smoothed the top of his head with my hand.

"Okay, I want to get him a bit stronger before we move on," I said.

"Don't you think he should rest?" Crystal asked as Growlithe yipped.

"I don't think so, he's an energetic pup. Got a few more fights in him before we move on. Isn't that right buddy?"

The fire Pokemon chased his tail and barked. "Ruff ruff!"

I looked at her. "See?"

We trained in the small grass some more. The Pokemon there were very weak Normal types, only other Sentrets, and Pidgeys. He took a few Tackles here and there but I eventually used a Potion I found in my backpack on Growlithe when he went down to eight HP. By level 5 Growlithe could knock down most level 3 Pidgeys and Sentrets with two or one hits in most cases, and he quickly made it to level 6 against a level 4 Pidgey.

"You know what to do Growlithe! Use Bite!"

"Bark bark!" the Pokemon yipped before knocking the pidgeon Pokemon down with its jaws and knocking it out.

**Enemy Pidgey fainted! Growlithe gained 31 EXP! Growlithe grew to LV 6!**

I checked the Pokedex and saw Growlithe's new stats.

**HP: 15/24**

**ATK: 16**

**DEF: 12**

**SPEC ATK: 15**

**SPEC DEF: 12**

**SPD: 12**

Growlithe battled about three Sentrets and three Pidgeys, which must've yielded three EVs in both SPD and ATK for him.

I put my Pokedex away in my backpack and nodded. "Okay, I'm satisfied. Let's go on then."

Growlithe followed us as we walked into Cherrygrove City which was only took another half-hour of walking, which looked a whole lot larger than it did in the game. In fact, it looked just as large as it did in the anime. Considering it was the first-ever city she saw in her life, Crystal grew wide-eyed and gasped. "It's so much larger than our town!" she said looking at the glittering towers.

We crossed the bridge leading into the town and I rubbed my chin seeing a Quagsire dip their heads out of the water and look at me. When I looked back it disappeared.

"What is it?" Crystal looked at me.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. We should find a place to stay for tonight."

I entered Cherrygrove with my eye set on finding one thing: the Pokecenter. The rest of the city looked very clean and reminded me heavily of what I might think a Japanese city would like. The Cherrygroves smelled very nice and the city had a large number of people walking about it. In a small concrete flower bed, a woman tended to some flowers as a young boy rode by her on his bicycle.

Crystal and I walked up to her and she looked up at us wearing gloves made for pulling weeds.

"Hello there. Are you two new in town?"

I nodded. "Yup. Where's the Pokecenter?"

She stood up and dusted the dirt off her gloves. "I'd like to give you a tour around the city myself, but I'm afraid I don't have the time. I have another five flower beds to attend to before lunch." she checked her watch. "Anyway, it'd be better if I just gave you this." she pulled a small microchip from her purse by the flower bed and handed it to me.

Crystal and I looked at it as I took it into my palm. "What is it?"

"It's a Map card of the Johto region, you can plug it into most devices and you should get a reading of cities and locations." she nodded and smiled. "Have a nice day, and enjoy Cherrygrove city!"

She ignored us and returned to her flower bed as Crystal and I watched the Pokedex register the map card.

**Loading Pokedex:files:map...**

**...**

**Files downloaded successfully!**

A small cursor activated by touch screen was enabled and I scrolled over the interactive map of Johto. I clicked on the map respective icon for Cherrygrove city and selected the **Pokecenter**.

"That's really neat." Crystal smiled.

"Yeah, thank you, Miss." I said.

Giving us a small smile, the lady didn't even look up from her flower bed.

I followed the map to the cities Pokecenter where I was greeted by a strange feeling.

"Hello! How are you two doing this morning?" A pink-haired nurse said behind the desk.

The same character responsible for healing my Pokemon for ages when I played the games on my Gameboy when I was younger, the same character who was in every Pokecenter ever in the anime and games, was right in front of me as a real living human being.

It was quite weird because, with Crystal and the Pokemon, these were entities I grew accustomed to rather easily, but Nurse Joy was the first sentient person who I actually felt like I truly knew and understood after following Pokemon for so many years. To be fair, a Pidgey, Sentret, and Growlithe were not common parts of my experience with Pokemon as opposed to other Pokemon like Quilava and Mareep. But Nurse Joy, on the other hand, was practically always there.

Crystal pushed my shoulder and I shook my head. "Oh- Uh! We're fine thank you. It's Growlithe here who needs some rest I'm afraid."

Joy shook her head from the front desk. "I'm sorry but we can't heal Pokemon unless they're in a Pokeball. Please come back when your Pokemon is ready."

I nodded. "Got it. Come on Crystal let's go to a Pokemart."

Crystal waited outside with Growlithe at a Pokemart after I bought a Pokeball for him. When I came back out with 200 fewer Pokedollars, I knelt and held the side of Growlithe's face. "I know you're an energetic little guy, but I need you to get into this ball for me all right? Can you do that for me boy?"

Growlithe yipped and chased his tail in a circle.

"Here goes." I held the Pokeball out in front of me. "Growlithe, return."

The Pokeball emitted an all too familiar sound when a red laser returned Growlithe to the ball. Not popping out a moment later, I knew Growlithe had accepted. "Huh, would've guessed he was going to resist. Well all right."

**IIIII**

"Thank you and come again!" Nurse Joy smiled when she offered me Growlithe in the ball on a tray. I took it into my pocket and nodded. "Thank you Nurse."

I left the Pokemart and Crystal asked me something. "Should we move onto the next town? There isn't a gym or anything to do is there?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, but there's no need to rush. We should check out this little museum of Red they got here."

"Red? The trainer? He got a whole museum for him?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Well, he's famous, right?"

"I know but, a museum seems weird I guess."

"How so?"

Crystal shrugged. "I don't know, I look up to him like everyone else, but I don't think he'd want a museum of himself."

I agreed. "Probably not, but I want to see it anyway."

Smelling the very nice aroma from the flowers on the way, Crystal talked to me as we walked toward the museum.

"Hey Silver, you really seem like you know what you're doing."

I laughed a tiny bit. "I just started Crystal."

"I know you did, but it seems like you understand what to do. Like how much you should train Growlithe and where to go when you were finished."

I shrugged slightly. "I just did what I heard Red did when he was training like all the others."

"Oh." Crystal brushed her blue hair with her hand. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you because of that. What should be my first Pokemon?"

I stopped dead in my tracks before continuing to walk ahead. "Wow um, I think that." There were too many words forming in my mouth to pick. "U-U-Uh. I need to know what you're looking for in Pokemon first."

"I want it to be one that I can trust, and also be good in a fight."

"Hm," This didn't help at all but I didn't let her know this. "Would you say you like taking the offensive or defensive in a battle?"

"Um, neither?" she raised her hands up.

It took me about ten seconds to suggest one for her. "Probably a water type, there between attack and defense. I'd say a Lapras, which is pretty reliable, or a Totodile if Professor Elm can get you one."

"How do you know so much about Pokemon?"

"Um, does it seem like I know so much?"

She nodded. "You know way more than I do and I know nothing, and we started on the same day."

I scratched my chin. "Well you know, I've liked Pokemon since I was ten."

Crystal saw the entrance to the small museum. "That makes enough sense I guess. Shall we?"

I nodded and we walked in together.

"Hello? Are you two together?" A man wearing slacks and a button-up shirt asked us at a podium.

We looked at each other. "Um, not really?" I said.

"Oh!" the man chuckled. "I meant are you paying for each other."

I nodded. "Yes."

"All right then. Entrances are two hundred each."

I checked my Pokedex. I was almost out of cash as I hadn't fought any trainers yet and bought a Pokeball. I paid, now only having fourteen hundred Pokedollars left and walked in.

"Enjoy." the man said.

I looked around at the ten small exhibits.

Each detailed Red's canonical adventures in each Gym, as well as his defeat of Team Rocket and the capture of the Legendary birds. I wondered if here he captured Mewtwo, as it's easily more powerful than every other Pokemon. It wasn't there in the exhibit, but it is possible that he caught it and never told anyone as he never speaks.

They were illustrated with images that were both drawn and photographed, such as him standing with all eight badges including the one from Giovanni.

"Do you think Red will ever come back?"

"Nope." I didn't tell her I knew he was on Mount Silver. "But if and when I meet him, I'm gonna beat him."

"You? But how? He's the greatest trainer ever, and he did so at ten!"

I shrugged. "Anything can happen, we'll see. But first I gotta keep on training."

"And how will you even find him?" Crystal asked.

I answered by making an observation. "I knew all this stuff anyway," I said looking around the museum. "This was a waste of time and money."

On our way out, the man at the podium offered a hand to a small gift shop. "Would you like to see what we have to offer?" He said indicating loads of merchandise on Red.

I shook my head.

Obviously he wouldn't approve of the use of the commercializing of his achievements but on the other hand, I don't think he would be able or willing to object by speaking.

We walked out of the museum and Crystal asked me something. "Isn't it weird that Red became famous without even having to talk? Don't you think that maybe he can communicate telepathically with his Pokemon?"

I snickered. "I have no idea. Let's find a hotel or someplace to stay for tonight."

The midday sun shone as I opened my Pokedex and started walking down the street. Someone my age with a hat over his black hair and gold eyes was leaning against a lamp post. I looked at him and realized my mistake by making eye contact.

"So, it's a Pokemon battle eh? Well, you got it!" Crystal stood slightly surprised next to me as he approached and drew his Pokeball. "Let's go!"

**PkMn Trainer Gold would like to battle!**

I drew my Pokeball and smiled. "Come on out and show 'em watcha got Growlithe!"

"Go Cyndaquil!" Gold responded.

**PkMn Trainer Gold sent out Cyndaquil!**

I knew I'd win this. This looked like it was Gold's very first-ever battle, wild Pokemon or otherwise as his Cyndaquil was still level 5 and was a male like mine.

"Cyndaquil use Leer!"

"Growlithe! Bite!"

Growlithe struck first being faster and lowered Cyndaquil's health by about fifteen percent.

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Cyndaquil stared harshly into Growlithe's eyes.

**Cyndaquil used Leer! Growlithe's DEF stat lowered!**

Growlithe looked completely unfazed from the stare as I ordered him to charge in again. "Same attack go boy!"

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Growlithe barked twice and dove in with his jaws chucking Cyndaquil like a ragdoll as it tumbled across the middle of the street with his mouth. A few Cherrygrove citizens were recording the match on their phones and a small crowd had gathered.

**A critical hit!**

Cyndaquil's HP lowered by about thirty percent.

"Cyndaquil!" Gold gasped drawing a potion.

**PkMn Trainer Gold used Potion on Cyndaquil.**

I waited for Gold to heal Cyndaquil making my last attack null before I ordered Growlithe to charge. "Bite! Again!"

"Ruff ruff!" Growlithe jumped through the air and pinned Cyndaquil, biting him sharply on the arm before releasing him.

Now with his Pokemon at around sixty percent, Gold bit his lip. "Okay use Tackle Cyndaquil!"

**Cyndaquil used Tackle!**

Weakened and much less used to battle than Growlithe, Cyndaquil lunged and I ordered. "Evade and attack Growlithe."

**It missed!**

Growlithe stepped to the side creating a small pocket of space to jump in and lower Cyndaquil's health by twenty percent.

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Gold shook his head, seeing his Cyndaquil struggle to get a rhythm at all in the battle when mine hadn't even taken a hit. "Use tackle again Cyndaquil!"

**Cyndaquil used Tackle!**

Dashing forward and creating a small dust cloud trail in his path, Cyndaquil rushed headfirst into Growlithe.

**Growlithe LV 6: 19/24 HP**

I snickered. "Bite."

**Cyndaquil used Bite!**

Emitting a low growl, Growlithe grabbed Cyndaquil with his jaws and chucked him. Cyndaquil was left with another mark on his body from where Growlithe bit him now sitting at twenty percent health.

Gold balled his fists. "Come on! Tackle, with all you got Cyndaquil!"

The Pokemon mustered all of his strength and hit Growlithe again.

**Growlithe LV 6: 15/24 HP**

"What? Why isn't it hurting it?" Gold groaned in frustration.

I raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Finish this, boy."

**Growlithe used Bite!**

Growlithe bit Cyndaquil and ended the match.

**Enemy Cyndaquil fainted! Growlithe gained 66 EXP Points! You defeated PkMn Trainer Gold!**

"I-I lost? But I gave it my all..." Gold looked at his knocked out Cyndaquil in surprise. He made Cyndaquil return to his Pokeball as he drew his wallet.

I took the cash he handed me and changed the amount of money I gained in my Pokedex.

**Silver got ****₽ 400 ****for winning!**

I checked how Growlithe was doing while I was at it.

**Growlithe LV 6: 15/24 HP **

**79/158 EXP Points to LV 7**

I explained as I put my Pokedex away. "My Growlithe's been battling wild Pokemon since this morning, you just got your Cyndaquil. Since our Pokemon were of the same type and mine was more experienced, it was only a matter of time."

"Nice job Silver!" Crystal gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

I spoke calmly. "Growlithe return." The pup returned to its ball.

Gold frowned. "Well, thanks I guess I'll be ready for my next battle though."

The Cherrygrove citizens congratulated me on my first win and I couldn't help but feel bad for Gold. He had literally begun his Pokemon journey and he had barely left a scratch on my Growlithe.

The guy was sitting down by a storm drain with his head on his arms looking at some water slip away. Crystal stayed behind me as I approached him. "You okay?"

He nodded.

"Don't feel bad man. Say, what's your name?"

"Gold, I moved in here in Cherrygrove just yesterday."

I saw him adjust the hat over his black hair he was wearing backward. "I'm Silver."

"Nice to meet you," he mumbled sadly.

"Cheer up, one loss doesn't mean you're a loser."

He nodded and looked up at me. "How long have you had that Growlithe?"

I smiled. "This is my first day with him. How'd you get your Cyndaquil?"

"My mom sent me off to go help Professor Elm with something, said I needed Cyndaquil on the chore." Gold said.

"Would you like to come with Crystal and I to Goldenrod City? We can help you train your Cyndaquil on the way."

Gold smiled, cheering up slightly from his loss to me. "Thanks, I'd really like that."

Gold offered his hand to Crystal and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Gold."

"Crystal." she shook it.

"Shall we find a place to stay for the night?" I brought up my Pokedex.

"You both can come to my mom's, no need to waste money." Gold insisted. Seeing we both wanted to politely refuse, Gold shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it, it's no trouble at all."

I nodded to Crystal and the three of us set off together down the street toward's Gold's home.

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**Silver will probably add Quagsire to his Pokedex next chapter most likely. I am considering adding Cherrygrove's ban on catching and battling Quagsire here or maybe not and having Elm give Crystal a Tododile. Either way, she will be getting either Tododile or Quagsire for her starter soon.**

**For now, I am leaning towards not having that Quagsire ban exist like it did in the anime and having Crystal catch one before leaving Cherrygrove. For anyone who's wondering, this was established in the episode Once in a Blue Moon.**

**Silver **

**Pokedex: 1 Owned 4 Seen**

**Badges: 0**

**Money ₽ 1800**

**Pokemon:**

**-Growlithe LV: 6**

**HP: 15/24**

**ATK: 16**

**DEF: 12**

**SPEC ATK: 15**

**SPEC DEF: 12**

**SPD: 12**

**Moves: -Bite 20/25**

**-Roar 20/20**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I will see you all when I update again!**


	3. Learning Well! - Johto Arc

IIII

Chapter Three: Learning Well! - Johto Arc

IIII

After being lead up the apartment building to Gold's home nighttime had already fallen, he opened the door to his home with his keys and entered.

"Hi Mom!" the new trainer said.

Hearing sizzling from the kitchen as I left my backpack at the door as Crystal did the same, I saw a woman who looked nearly identical to my new Mom poke her head out of it. "Oh hi Gold, it's nice to see you made some new friends."

"Hello. I'm Silver," I said. "And this is Crystal. We're both from New Bark Town."

She nodded. "Well sit down at the table, dinner's almost ready."

"All right!" Gold dashed to the table.

I found it really strange how this video game character who was the avatar of the second generation Pokemon games was a real person sitting next to me. My mind wandered for a bit as I grew interested in what team he would build around his Cyndaquil. Logically, he'd need a water and either an electric or grass type to make up for his type disadvantages with Cyndaquil being vulnerable to rock and water.

Then I realized I would have a very similar team as he would since we both fire types for starters.

Gold's mother brought a steaming hot meatloaf to the table as Crystal smiled at it. "Make sure you wash your hands, kids."

As we all walked to the bathroom, Gold spoke to Crystal. "So, what type of Pokemon are you thinking of starting out with?"

"I don't really know yet, but I think I'm gonna take Silver's advice and get a water type."

"Water-type really. Well, you'll certainly have a head start against us, water types beat fire types." Gold noted.

Crystal rubbed her chin as I washed my hands in the bathroom sink of the apartment. "Really, well I guess that's understandable. Do you read up on Pokemon often?"

Gold smiled. "Sure I do, I read the Pokemon League Guide Book all the time ever since I got registered for training at the Pokemon Center."

I looked at him. "Do you have this book with you?"

He reached into his back pocket and offered it to me. "Sure, you can take a look at it if you want."

I left the bathroom and sat down at the dinner table, simultaneously eating the meatloaf that was served to me while reading. Then I realized I was part of both the Pokemon anime and video game worlds at the same time while reading the very same handbook Brock had with him in the original first season of the anime.

The way the League was organized was very simple. To compete in any League Challenge Event, a trainer must have earned at least eight Gym badges from any League licensed Gym. Then there are two stages to an Event, the League Conference and the Champions League. The winner of both events is declared the Grand Champion of a League Event and is then allowed to proceed to battle the Elite Four of a Region, where if he or she is then victorious, is declared the Pokemon Champion of the respective Pokemon League.

I read how only one Pokemon trainer in history was able to become the Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League, which was Red.

Besides just grinding against wild Pokemon and other trainers to get Growlithe strong enough to stop anything in his path, the only thing that bothered me in terms of getting my badges would be Whitney, whose Miltank is pretty much unstoppable for anything under level thirty. I'd need to travel west of her gym at Goldenrod to the National Park and find the TM for Dig hidden there which would stop the stacking of Miltank's tanklike Rollout.

So basically, I had to go through the whole tournament arc thing at the end of the first season of the anime, on top of beating the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau like in the anime. I had dozens of trainers I needed to beat before even planning to go defeat Red.

The way the rules were structured, the League Challenges were exactly ruled like they were in the anime. Same thing with battling the Elite Four.

I was not too worried about the road ahead, it would just take time to get my team ready. The Elite Four's lineup was nothing too fancy, and the strongest trainer in my opinion who participated in the League Challenge in Kanto from the anime was Gary Oak, who was still pretty weak at the time compared to how ready he got to take on Johto. But that is even if I participate at the same time Ash entered the Pokemon League.

And the question is, would I face Pokemon Silver's or Pokemon Red's Elite Four?

The Handbook understandably offered no information about the Elite Four's style or their lineups, so I would know when I battled the first one.

"Silver?" Gold interrupted my thoughts. I flipped another page in my book ignoring him and Gold raised his voice. "Silver dude, what made you want to become a trainer?"

"Oh uh." I put my book down. "I just always really liked Pokemon, just got tired of my old job at the Pokemart."

Crystal raised an eyebrow and ate a forkful of meatloaf. "You really seemed into that book, you excited for competing?"

"Definitely," I said. I nodded to Gold's mother. "Really good miss." she smiled sweetly at me.

Gold snickered and held his fork on the side of his plate. "Maybe I should've trained my Cyndaquil at all instead of reading. I had my first battle with Silver here."

His Mom looked at me as I ate more meatloaf. "Did you? And how'd it go?"

"Well, it was really one-sided. He beat me." Gold sighed.

"It's okay honey, you will do better next time." the woman said.

Gold shook his head. "I just gotta train Cyndaquil more that's all. Silver really looked like he knew what he was doing, at least, more than I did."

"I started the same day as you dude." I chuckled and swallowed my meatloaf. "Anyway, tomorrow we'll catch a Quagsire Crystal, so you can get your first Pokemon."

She smiled. "Awesome. We can go buy some Pokeballs after Gold heals his Cyndaquil at the Pokemon Center."

I checked Growlithe's HP on my Pokedex and made a mental note to heal him too while I was at it.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Gold's Mom asked me.

"Oh, I have a Growlithe."

"What Pokemon do you plan on catching?" she said.

I rubbed my chin. "Probably a Mareep and then a water type. Then whatever Pokemon I might find in between gyms."

I finished my meatloaf as Gold spoke excitedly about raising his Cyndaquil. I pulled my chair out and pulled my Pokedex from my pocket. I dialed my only contact 'Mom' and pressed it to my ear.

"H-Hello?" I said when heard the line pick up on the other end.

"Silver?" Mom said on the other line. "Silver I've been worried sick where are you!?" The other three people in the room looked at me from the dinner table as I walked to the balcony outside Gold's home for privacy.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm here in Cherrygrove City. I'm here with Crystal."

"Crystal? Her parents were so worried too, the Mayor came by to ask me if I knew where she was!"

I exhaled loudly closing the sliding door behind me and looking out over Cherrygrove City's nighttime skyline. "Yeah, she said she was waiting to leave for a while and was looking out her bedroom window for someone to help get the courage to leave."

"Well, why didn't she tell her parents or anyone else in the village?" Mom asked worriedly.

"It was a very big decision she needed someone to do with her to make sure she wanted to do it. At least that's what she told me."

"Well, are you eating all right?" I heard her say through the Pokedex.

I sighed. "Yeah, I just got done eating dinner. This nice lady served us dinner, she's this guys Mom who I finished battling earlier."

"Battling!?" I had to hold the Pokedex away from my ear for a moment as Mom shrieked. "You are getting into Pokemon fights already?"

"I-It's fine Mom," I said. "It was his first battle too. I won, Growlithe did really great."

"You have your first Pokemon already? Silver, why didn't you and Crystal ask the Mayor and I before leaving?"

"We weren't really waiting for your guys' approval Mom. Besides, Crystal wanted to make sure she had someone with her when she left to convince herself to go."

Mom stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "I hope you stay safe Silver. I will always root for you Silver, and I am hoping you do your best."

"Don't worry Mom I will."

"Good night Son."

"Good night Mom." I hung up and went back inside.

Crystal helped pick up the plates from the table and spoke to Gold's Mom. "I'm afraid I smell awful from traveling on the road all day. Can I user your shower please Miss?"

She smiled. "Of course dear, there are fresh towels in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you!" Crystal left.

Gold's mother turned from the blue-haired girl to her son. "Gold, why don't you show your friend where he'll be sleeping?"

"Sure thing, come on Silver." Gold led me to his room.

It was exactly what I was expecting, being filled with Pokemon memorabilia along with posters even I had back in New Bark Town.

"You'll be sleeping here." Gold pulled a matress with covers and a pillow on it from under his bed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Did you tell your Mom we're leaving for Violet City tomorrow?"

He took off his hat and put it on the foot of his bed before flopping on it. "Yup, told her while you were reading that Guide Book. Wait, don't you already have one?"

"I-I don't know, wait." I left Gold's room and walked past his mother cleaning dishes in the kitchen to get my pack and bring it back to his room. I opened it, and after rummaging around for a bit I took it out. "Yeah I do, the Pokemon League Guide Book. Apparently Professor Elm must've put it in my pack when he registered me for the Pokemon League."

"You have your trainer card too?" Gold reached for it and showed me his. "I got mine too the same way you did, and Professor Elm gave me Cyndaquil. That's how you got Growlithe right?"

I nodded before entering the bed Gold gave me. "Where's Crystal sleeping?"

"Mom said she'd set up a bed for her on the couch."

We didn't really stay up chatting much longer before we both went to sleep and turned the light in his bedroom off.

There was a bit of silence as I closed my eyes for about a minute.

Gold muttered as he spoke to me. "Silver? You up?"

I groaned. "Barely."

"Do you think my Cyndaquil will ever be as strong as your Pokemon? I really hope my first Pokemon wasn't a dud." Gold mumbled.

I remembered through my first playthrough how powerful Typhlosion was by the time I reached the Elite Four and laughed quietly, surprising Gold. "Don't worry, you'll look back at today as one of the few times Cyndaquil ever let you down."

"Oh, thanks Silver."

I didn't respond and just rolled over on my bed.

IIII

I awoke abruptly hearing the crack of the door and the sound of Crystal's voice. She burst into the room loudly. "Rise and shine boys! We got to go catch ourselves a Quagsire!"

"Mm." I groaned into my pillow.

Gold complained. "Just five more minutes Crystal."

"Come on!" she said. "Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you too want to be the best Pokemon trainers you can be?"

I had never gotten out of bed quicker in my life.

"Damn right!" I said.

Gold took his hat off the foot of his bed and put it on his head. "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Gold waved to his smiling mother who waved back from the kitchen. "By Mom, I'm off!"

"Enjoy your journey honey! Make sure to call home!" she said back.

IIII

We sat by the river which separated Cherrygrove from the rest of Johto. My Growlithe and Gold's Cyndaquil were already healed, and Crystal was waiting silently for any Quagsires to show themselves.

Gold looked at me. "Maybe they're shy?"

I remembered seeing Quagsire dip its head back under the water when I looked at it over the bridge. Shrugging, I continued with looking at Crystal stand by the river holding a Pokeball. I saw Crystal grip her Pokeball harder, making me wonder how long we had spent waiting for a Quagsire to appear. I checked my Pokedex and I noted that we had spent well over an hour waiting for any Pokemon to show up.

I stretched. "Oh-kay. That's it, let's head toward Violet City then."

"No, wait." Crystal stretched out her hand. "Just a bit longer okay."

She waded into the river up to her knees and as if on cue, a Pokemon hopped out.

Gold's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Crystal gasped as Wooper revealed himself and jumped onto the riverbank.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Catch it!" I said as I held my Pokedex out to register that I had seen it.

Crystal tossed a Pokeball at it. "I got you now!"

"Which one's that?" Gold asked.

"It's Wooper, it's the unevolved form of Quagsire," I answered.

The Pokeball captured Wooper for just a second before it sprung back out.

"Most of the time you gotta weaken it first." Gold advised.

Crystal balled her fists before hurling another one at the Wooper that was staring at her. Capturing it again, the ball shook three times on the ground before ringing and announcing that Crystal had caught it. Her blue eyes widened and she cheered. "Yeah! I did, I caught my first Pokemon!" she held her captured Wooper up in the air.

As Crystal bounced up and down cheering Gold leaned over and muttered to me. "She does know that's one of the weakest Pokemon right?"

I looked at him and over to the cheerful girl. "Don't ruin this for her. Just be grateful we can finally head towards Violet City."

IIII

Route 30 started out just as I had remembered it, with a small patch of tall grass leading out of Cherrygrove.

It wasn't long after we finished walking out of the city that I encountered a Trainer. A small boy wearing blue shorts and a blue hat was leaning against a tree when Gold, Crystal, and I came into his view.

"Hey! You just came out of Cherrygrove city huh? Well, I'm looking for a battle!" The boy approached me and made eye contact.

**Youngster Joey wants to battle!**

I drew my Pokeball and got ready to release Growlithe. "Okay, you're on."

**Youngster Joey sent out Rattata!**

"Let's go Growlithe! Come on out boy!"

The puppy Pokemon barked when it got released. "Ruff ruff!" I drew my Pokedex which made a small red light shine indicating it had registered I had seen Rattata.

Crystal giggled quietly when Gold spoke to her. "This should be over in about three moves."

And indeed it was. About two Bites later and his LV 4 Rattata was on its last legs and Growlithe had only taken seven points of damage.

**Growlithe used Bite!**

"Uh!" the Youngster gasped when Rattata got knocked out.

**Enemy Rattata fainted! Growlithe gained 43 EXP Points!**

Joey reached for his wallet with a smile. "He-Hey, that was pretty good! You're tough."

**Silver received** **₽ 64 for winning!**

Joey tipped his cap to me as he returned his Rattata to his ball. "Would you want my phone number in case I wanna rematch?"

I shrugged getting my Pokedex out. "Sure why not?"

Joey wrote his phone number down. "All right, have a nice day."

"Thanks." I walked off with my friends.

Youngster Mikey was equally easy, his barely trained Pidgey and Rattata falling in less than ten moves total.

Mikey returned his Rattata and pulled his cash from his pocket as I read my Pokedex.

**Enemy Rattata fainted! Growlithe gained 43 Points! Growlithe grew to LV 7! ****Silver received** **₽ 64 for winning!**

After I was handed my money, I nodded to Mikey and began to walk off towards Violet City again. I checked on Growlithe's health after battling the three Pokemon he defeated.

**Growlithe LV 7: 9/26 HP**

I stopped before using a potion in my backpack Professor Elm had given to me to heal up Growlithe to full health.

I faced a Bug Trainer named Don, but his two level three Caterpies were no match for Growlithe. I gained 66 EXP for Growlithe from the battle and ₽ 48 for winning.

"Growlithe return." I summoned back my pup to its ball and nodded to the Bug Trainer who nodded back in respect.

"Wow, you're doing great Silver!" Crystal complimented.

I smiled as we set off down the path once more. "Thanks, but these guys are all really easy, the real challenge is still at Violet City gym. I want to get Growlithe just a bit stronger before I take it on."

I used my Pokedex again and checked on Growlithe.

**Bite: 11/25**

I didn't have any Ethers, so I decided to heal Growlithe later after I finished training him against some wild Pokemon. I beat three low level Pidgeys in some tall grass as Gold did the same to start training his Cyndaquil. I walked away with a very tired Growlithe and netted 93 EXP for him.

"Should we take a break?" Crystal asked seeing both our Pokemon had been battling for quite some time.

We agreed and joined her on the road toward Violet City again.

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**Next chapter's the Violet City gym battle. I am going to start adding the EXP gauges for Silver's team and include Crystal's team as was requested. As well as Gold's too. A mistake of mine was pointed out on the first chapter and I fixed it, where Crystal tells Silver she knew he was leaving because she was looking out her window to get someone to do what she wanted and give her the courage to leave New Bark Town too.**

**Either way, Happy New Year to you all, and thank you so much for reading!**

**Silver**

**Pokedex: 1 Owned 6 Seen**

**Badges: 0**

**Money ₽ 1376**

**Pokemon:**

**-Growlithe LV: 7 (188/212 to LV 8)**

**HP: 11/26**

**ATK: 17**

**DEF: 13**

**SPEC ATK: 16**

**SPEC DEF: 14**

**SPD: 13**

**Moves: -Bite 3/25**

**-Roar 20/20**

**Crystal**

**Wooper LV 3 (Knows Water Gun and Tail Whip)**

**Gold**

**Cyndaquil LV 6 (Knows Tackle, Smokescreen and Leer)**


End file.
